


Teacher

by megacookie2002



Series: Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, First Time, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Stiles didn't expect to get fucked by his History teacher on the first day of school. Or the second day either.Inspired by Slashpalooza’s comic, link in notes





	1. Slashpalooza

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is all of Slashpalooza’s comic
> 
> Here are the links to it on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 1 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385970985/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 2 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385967785/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 3 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385964845/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 4 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385959780/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I take no credit for the first chapter of this story. It’s just a continuation of her amazing and beautiful comic that you should check out, btw

**** Stiles walks with Scott to their first class of their last year at Beacon Hills High School. It’s History and Stiles was  _ not  _ excited to have Mr. Ingle. Students  _ nightmares _ about that dude’s class. He’s a real hardass.

    “This year, I’m gonna get straight A’s and work hard, dude,” Scott comments as they walk to the door, students talking and walking around them.

    “I don’t know man, I just want to have some fun, you know . . .” Stiles drifts off as they walk into the classroom.

    “We can go bowling . . .” Scott offers. 

    “Aw, my old good Scottie . . .” Stiles starts fondly as they claim their seats, Stiles sitting in the front row in the middle, Scott behind him. 

    “I’m talking about  **fun** !  _ Hot _ kind of fun,” Stiles explains, sitting in his seat backwards so he can face Scott.

    Stiles is completely oblivious to the teacher when he walks in.

    “Good morning class. I’m Mr. Hale, you’re new teacher . . . Please be quiet and pay attention,” the new teacher starts, but Stiles doesn’t hear him as he continues to talk to Scott.

    “You know, meeting someone and having fun together,” Stiles explains, ignorant to the teacher behind him.

    “Like something rough and crazy . . .” Stiles daydreams.

    “Mmmmhh . . . Mr. Stilinski . . . right? Mr. Stilinski?” Mr. Hale questions.

    “Dude? Dude? Teacher is calling you,” Scott tells Stiles, but Stiles is too busy daydreaming about losing his virginity.

    “Mr. Stilinski!” Mr. Hale yells to get his attention.

    “Oh! God!” Stiles exclaims, turning in his seat.

    “Told you . . .” Scott murmurs as he makes sure all of his things for class is ready.

    “I . . . I . . . I’m sorry . . .” Stiles drifts off, noting how hot his teacher is.

_ Holy . . . mother of . . . fuck . . . _ Stiles thinks.

    “. . . But now you totally have me,” Stiles continues, wiggling his pen back and forth between his index and middle finger as he sits facing the front.

    “Excellent. I’ll see you here after classes . . . You just earned a detention today,” Mr. Hale comments before starting to take roll.

 

“You sure you don’t want some company in there? I don’t mind at all, you know,” Scott tells Stiles after school, outside of Mr. Hale’s classroom.

    “It’s okay, Scott. I need to face my own problems by myself sometimes,” Stiles replies, knowing that his dad is going to  _ kill _ him for getting a detention on the first day of school.

    “Okay, see you later man,” Scott says, heading off to ride home on his dirt bike.

    “Later Scottie,” Stiles replies as he heads into the classroom.

    He knocks on the wall a few times to let Mr. Hale know that he’s here.

    “Hello? Mr. Hale?” Stiles questions, not seeing Mr. Hale at his desk.

    “Come in and lock it. Go to the board and write what I tell you,” Mr. Hale says from the back of the room, surprising Stiles  some.

    Stiles locks the door behind him as he heads towards the chalkboard and takes his bag off. 

    “Sure . . .” Stiles says as he drops his bag on the ground by the door.

    “Ready,” Stiles says, listening for Mr. Hale.

    “Okay, write and keep your eyes on the board,” Mr. Hale tells him.

    Stiles grabs the chalk and moves his hand up.

    “‘I’m going to be a good boy’,” Mr. Hale tells him.

    “I just feel like this is elementary you know,” Stiles huffs back.

    “Go on, write,” Mr. Hale replies.

    “Just writing it isn’t enough for me . . . I can be very stubborn,” Stiles smirks.

    “You will learn your lesson. Now write,” Mr. Hale orders, and Stiles starts to write “I’m going to be a good boy” on the board.

    “I’ve heard that before, and here I am,” Stiles replies. 

    “They didn’t know how to teach you. That’s why,” Mr. Hale responds, his finger brushing the top of his jeans.

    “And you do?” Stiles questions with a smirk, turning his head to the left and liking where this is going.

    “Eyes on the board,” Mr. Hale replies, a smirk in his voice.

    Stiles obeys, a smirk on his face. 

    “And yes, I do know how to make you obey,” Mr. Hale answers, lust hidden in his tone.

    “Oh, yeah? How?” Stiles asks, feeling himself growing hard.

    “You may not like it,” Mr. Hale says, his face to the right of Stiles’, his body plaster against Stiles’ back.

    “Try me,” Stiles snarks. 

    “Do you want it?” Mr. Hale asks huskily in Stiles’ ear. 

    “Yes, yes I want it!” Stiles exclaims in want, his eyes closed.

    “Are you gonna be a good boy?” Derek asks, his knuckles right by Stiles’ ass.

    “Yes . . .” Stiles answers breathlessly.

    “Are you gonna do everything I tell you to?”

    “Yes . . .”

    “Are you gonna obey me?” Mr. Hale asks, his index and middle finger brushing the waist of Stiles’ jeans.

    “Yes . . .”

    “Are you gonna please me?” Mr. Hale continues, his lips brushing Stiles’ neck. 

    “Yes . . .” Stiles answers, gripping the chalk in his right hand.

    Stiles twists around and drops the chalk into Mr. Hale’s hand, licking his lips lustfully.

    “But first you have to make me . . .” Stiles drifts off, Mr. Hale moving closer. 

    Stiles turns his head so that his forehead touches Mr. Hale’s, his right arm lifted above his head. Stiles is casually stretching slightly to tease Mr. Hale in case he is having second thoughts.

    “‘Cause right now I’m feeling like a really bad, bad boy,” Stiles finishes, Mr. Hale’s blue-green eyes dark with want.

    “Big trouble we’re having here, huh?” Mr. Hale questions, lowering Stiles’ right hand.

    “Don’t worry . . .” Mr. Hale starts, holding Stiles’ right wrist.

    He turns Stiles around quickly, pressing Stiles against the chalkboard. 

    “We’ll handle it together,” Mr. Hale finishes.

    “Oh, yeah? And how’s that?” Stiles asks, bracing his left arm on the chalkboard with his right wrist still in Mr. Hale’s grip.

    Mr. Hale releases Stiles’ wrist and moves his left hand down Stiles’ back, his face against the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles grips his left wrist with his right to anchor himself, already rock hard in his pants.

    “First I need to teach you to talk when I ask you to,” Mr. Hale starts, his hand lowering still until it covers Stiles’ ass.

    “I need to make it clear to you,” Mr. Hale continues.

    Mr. Hale removes his hand and raises it.

    “Make it permanent . . .” Mr. Hale goes on before lowering his hand and spanking Stiles.

    “Ah!” Stiles moans, his eyes closed as Mr. Hale raises his hand again.

    “ . . . In your skin, so you can never forget this lesson,” Mr. Hale finishes as he spanks Stiles again.

    “Ah!” Stiles moans louder.

    Stiles moves his right hand and grabs Mr. Hale’s right hand which is resting on his stomach.

    “Maybe just lower this hand down a bit . . .” Stiles replies, moving Mr. Hale’s hand down closer to where Stiles wants it.

    “Heh!” Mr. Hale huffs out.

    He moves his face towards Stiles’, his nose brushing Stiles’ left cheek. Stiles’ eyes remain shut.

    “What did I tell you about talking without my permission?” Mr. Hale questions.

    “Oh! C’mon, Mr. Hale! Are you gonna make me beg for your touch?” Stiles asks, ready for Mr. Hale to just fuck him already.

    “You’ll see,” Mr. Hale practically growls.

    Mr. Hale unbuttons Stiles’ jeans before shoving them down to under Stiles’ ass. He moves his hands to move Stiles’ shirt up a bit more than it already is.

    “Stop it! You’re just teasing around aren’t you?” Stiles asks, not sure if he can take all of this teasing without being fucks in the end.

    “No,” Mr. Hale says firmly.

    “I’m teaching you a lesson,” Mr. Hale informs Stiles as he shoves his boxers and pants down to STiles’ ankles, freeing Stiles’ fully erect circumcised cock. 

    Stiles’ cock is flush and against his stomach, his black shirt pushed up halfway. Mr. Hale is still fully clothed behind him. 

    Mr. Hale moves his head down, gripping Stiles’ hips with his hands. He nips Stiles’ right asscheek, before he soothes it with his tongue. 

    “Okay, okay! I get it! Just fuck me already!” Stiles pleads, turning his head to look down at him. 

    “What’s the hurry? I thought you didn’t even care about my presence,” Mr. Hale tells him as he licks up his spine, tracing Stiles’ moles that plaster his back.

    “How couldn’t I?” Stiles asks breathlessly as Mr. Hale moves his shirt up some more. 

    “Earlier this morning, remember?” Mr. Hale asks, moving Stiles’ shirt up to his neck.

    Stiles remembers him talking to Scott when Mr. Hale was trying to get his attention.

    “. . . Stupid me . . .” Stiles replies breathlessly. 

    “Now, what are you gonna do next time . . .” Mr. Hale starts before moving back as Stiles takes off his shirt and kicks his shoes, socks, and pants off at the same time.

    “. . . you see me walking in a room?” Mr. Hale finishes.

    “Probably get deadly hard at first, but I’ll be quiet . . .” Stiles starts, turning around and gripping Mr. Hale’s shirt in his fists.

    “I’ll be quiet if you just fuck me now!” Stiles moans, his mouth so close to Mr. Hale’s. Mr. Hale unbuttons his pants, commando underneath them.

    “Better be taking this lesson seriously,” Mr. Hale comments. 

    “I’ll show you how seriously I’m taking this,” Stiles retorts before moving his head down.

    “I bet you are . . .” Mr. Hale comments as Stiles licks a vein on Mr. Hale’s circumcised cock.

    Stiles moans as he takes Mr. Hale’s cock in his mouth as deepthroats him. 

    Mr. Hale grabs Stiles’ right wrist.

    “Hey,” Mr. Hale says, a little breathless as he tugs on Stiles’ wrist.

    Stiles releases Mr. Hale’s cock from his mouth.

    “Come here,” Mr. Hale says as Stiles looks at him, looking a little debauched.

    Mr. Hale pulls him in for a hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist as Stiles wraps his arms around the back of Mr. Hale’s neck and grips his hair with his right hand. 

   “Fuck me!” Stiles begs as Mr. Hale sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. 

   Mr. Hale licks into Stiles’ mouth, Stiles gripping his hair with his right hand and his shirt with his left. 

   “Fuck me!” Stiles repeats, kissing Mr. Hale harder before Mr. Hale grabs Stiles by the waist and pulls him up.

    Stiles wraps his legs around Mr. Hale’s waist, his hands gripping Mr. Hale’s shirt in both hands for support. Mr. Hale supports Stiles with his hand on Stiles’ ass.

    “Fuck me please!” Stiles begs, Mr. Hale sucking lightly on Stiles’ tongue. 

    Mr. Hale lets him down and starts to turn him around.

    “Fuck me  **now** !” Stiles begs, Mr. Hale making him face the chalkboard.

    Stiles puts his left hand on the chalkboard and reaches his other hand behind him to grip Mr. Hale’s hair.

_ “Now!” _ Stiles demands wantingly. 

    Mr. Hale grabs his cock in his right hand and Stiles’ waist with his right. He leads his cock to Stiles’ hole before moving it in slowly without any prep and the only slick being the spit he put on his hand. He pushes all the way in, his left hand over Stiles’ cock. 

    Mr. Hale moves his left hand and grabs Stiles’ left hand and puts it on the chalkboard, his right hand teasing the head of Stiles’ cock. It burns a lot, but as Mr. Hale moves, it starts to feel better, even with no prep. It’s not like Stiles hasn’t opened himself up plenty of times with his fingers, though.

    “Like that?” Mr. Hale questions, moving his hips back and forth slightly, trying to find Stiles’ prostate.

    “Ah! Yes! Just like that!” Stiles exclaims in a moan.

    “Liking it, huh?” Mr. Hale asks knowingly, sort of breathless himself.

    “Mh-hm!” Stiles moans. 

    Mr. Hale kisses Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles moves his right hand to grip Mr. Hale’s hair. 

    “Harder! Oh, Mr. Hale! Please! Harder! Deeper!” Stiles moans as Mr. Hale moves his left hand down to stroke Stiles’ cock.

    Mr. Hale moves his right hand to grip Stiles’ waist as he fucks him harder and deeper. He grabs Stiles’ right hand with his own as he plasters himself against Stiles’ back. Mr. Hale moves his right hand on the chalkboard, Stiles resting his left hand on Mr. Hale’s rest as Mr. Hale fucks him.

    He kisses the side of Stiles’ neck as he slips out and grabs both of Stiles’ wrists.

    “Come here . . .” Mr. Hale tells him breathlessly. 

    “What?” Stiles asks teasingly, allowing Mr. hale to move him. 

    “Come on, follow me,” Mr. Hale says against his cheek 

    Mr. Hale moves towards his desk and shoves everything off of it, Stiles by his side.

    “Heh! Perfect!” Stiles comments as he climbs onto the desk, sitting on it as he crawls back some.

    “Make me tremble Mr. Hale!” Stiles gasps, his nose touching Mr. Hale’s as Mr. Hale removes his shirt and undershirt.

    “You’re just a little dirty brat, did you know that?” Mr. Hale responds with a smirk. 

    Mr. Hale discards his shirt with his right hand behind Stiles’ head.

    “Yes, absolutely,” Stiles replies, breathless as Mr. Hale touches his cock.

    “Excellent, because I’m loving that,” Mr. Hale replies, his mouth hovering over Stiles’. 

    Mr. Hale scoots down and immediately takes all of Stiles’ cock in his mouth. 

_  “Aaaahh!”  _ Stiles moans.

    Mr. Hale licks up to the head of Stiles’ cock, licking his precome.

    “Ah! Aah!” Stiles moans as Mr. Hale laps at the head of Stiles’ cock.

    “I better not be fucking dreaming!” Stiles exclaims, gripping the edge of the desk, his legs on either of Mr. Hale’s waist.

    “No,” Mr. Hale starts before taking all of Stiles’ cock. 

    He moves up and removes his mouth off of Stiles’ mouth.

    “You’re not,” Mr. Hale finishes, Stiles’ precome on his tongue. 

    Mr. Hale turns Stiles around, a hand on Stiles’ waist and another on Stiles’ back. He pushes in when he moves his left hand down to grip Stiles’ cock and the other hand gripping Stiles’ waist. He moves his right arm around Stiles’ chest and moves him upright, his left hand moving up and down over Stiles’ cock. He pumps in out of Stiles, mouthing at the back of Stiles’ neck.

    “Aaah!” Stiles moans. 

    Stiles bends his back as Stiles moves in and out of him. Mr. Hale pushes Stiles down so that Stiles’ chest is on the desk. They both moan as Stiles moves back in time with Mr. Hale’s thrusts. Mr. Hale hits Stiles’ prostate dead on.

    Stiles moans as Mr. Hale moves his hands up and plasters himself against Stiles’ back and nibbles on Stiles’ earlobe. Mr. Hale kisses Stiles’ neck, moving his left hand so that his fingers are by Stiles’ mouth. Stiles licks Mr. Hale’s index and middle finger.

    “Enjoying yourself so far?” Mr. hale moans. 

    “You’re doing it just so fucking good Mr. Hale! Just like that!” Stiles moans.

    “What about this?” Mr. Hale questions, moving the angle and hitting Stiles’ prostate better as he kisses Stiles’ shoulder blade. 

    “Oh! Good! Soooo good! I’m cumming Mr. Hale! I can’t take it any longer!” Stiles moans, both men sweaty.

    “Cum Stilinski! Cum for me! I’m cumming too!” Mr. Hale moans.

    Stiles feels that tightly coiled thing inside of him start to let go.

    “Oooh! God! Ooh God! Ooooh!” Stiles moans.

_ “Aaaaaaaaaahhh!” _ they both moan, Stiles cumming on his stomach and Mr. Hale cumming inside of Stiles.

    They both fall forward, sweaty and strung out.

    “Hah!” Mr. Hale sighs.

    “Oh, God! That was . . .” Stiles starts twisting around to face Mr. Hale for a second. 

    “That was so good Mr. Hale,” Stiles finishes.

    “Derek,” Mr. Hale says, moving down to kiss Stiles.

    “My name is Derek,” he tells Stiles as Stiles grips the back of Derek’s hair with his right hand.

    “Derek. I like it.” 

 

Derek walks into class, his bookbag over his shoulder.

    “Okay class, please open your books . . .” Derek starts, his students looking tired or bored.

    Derek can’t expect anything less, it’s before ten in the morning, and he’s pretty tired. For different reasons than staying up late, though.

    “Page ninety two . . .” Derek finishes, making his way to his desk. 

    He pauses when he feels a paper ball against his shoulder and turns his head to see who’s about to get detention.

    “Mh?” Derek says, tiredly. 

    “Oops!” Stiles says, not looking sorry at all. 

    “Heh!” Derek says, a knowing smirk on his face.

    Looks like he’s going to have a good time again after school today, and it looks like Stiles knows it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this story is all me. I take credit for Chapter 2 and anything I might write after it (probably won't)

Stiles shows up after school, a smirk on his face. He told Scott that the reason he flicked a paper ball at all was because he was twitchy and didn’t notice Mr. Hale. Said that his Adderall hadn’t kicked in yet.

    Lies, all of them. But it’s not like he can tell Scott that he’s fucking their History teacher. He can’t tell Scott that he lost his virginity to Derek. He can’t tell Derek that either. 

    There’s already legal issues with Stiles being seventeen - even though he turns eighteen in November, so it’s no big deal - and Derek being his teacher. Derek’s only his teacher for a year, though, and Stiles is seventeen for an even shorter time.

    “A paper ball, really Stilinski? Are you begging for detention now?” Derek asks as Stiles locks the door behind him and drops his bag by the door.

    “Possibly,” Stiles smirks, sauntering up to where Derek is sitting at his desk.

    “Hmm, am I going to have to teach you a lesson again? It seems like you’ve already forgotten,” Derek retorts, a smirk on his lips.

    “I have a bad memory sometimes. You should remind me how to behave again,” Stiles practically purrs. 

    Derek hums as he moves his things off of his desk and into his bookbag. 

    “Looks like I’m going to have to,” Derek retorts, moving from behind his desk to in front of Stiles.

    Stiles reaches for the hem of Derek’s shirt, but Derek grabs his wrist and tsks disapprovingly.

    “Am I really going to have to teach you  _ again _ Stilinski? Such bad memory,” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear.

    Stiles shudders, remembering the feel of Derek inside of him. Remembers his mouth on Derek’s cock and Derek’s mouth on  _ his _ cock. It’s something he  _ definitely _ wants to repeat.

    “Call me Stiles,  _ Derek _ ,” Stiles purrs into Derek’s ear, licking the earlobe.

     Derek shudders as Stiles takes Derek’s earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it while also nibbling on it.

     “Alright,  _ Stiles _ ,” Derek whispers as he grabs Stiles’ arms and walk him back until his back hits the wall.

    “Let’s see if I can’t revive your memory,” Derek says, his eyes dark with want.

    “I’m a visual learner, you should really show me the lesson. Thoroughly,” Stiles breathes, Derek’s breath hitting his own lips.

    “Maybe I should,” Derek ponders, smirking wickedly at Stiles. 

    Stiles moans as Derek puts his leg against Stiles’ hardening cock. 

    “Please, please Derek. Need you. Need you so bad. Thinking about you all day yesterday and all day today. Thinking about how your cock fit perfectly inside of me. Thinking about how you felt when you came in me. Thinking about how good you treated me. How you made me such a good boy for you,” Stiles moans.

    “Thought you didn’t remember?” Derek teases, his breath warm against Stiles’ ear. 

    “I don’t,” Stiles replies, turning his head to the right in order to capture Derek’s lips with his own.

    Derek moans as Stiles humps Derek’s leg and kisses him heatedly. Derek pins Stiles’ wrists to the wall with his right hand, putting them above Stiles’ head.

    “Gonna be a good boy? Do everything I tell you to? Take my cock like a good boy?” Derek asks in Stiles’ ear, moving his legs so that they’re on either side of Stiles’ waist.

    “Yes!” Stiles gasps, needing Derek to just fuck him already.

    “Keep your hands here, and I’ll reward you,” Derek whispers as he moves his hands away and removes his own clothing, piece by piece.

    Stiles whines, but keeps his arms above his head obediently. 

    Derek moves his head down and unbuttons Stiles’ jeans with his mouth.

    Stiles whines again and thrusts his hips forward, desperate for friction.

    “Tsk. Don’t move Stiles, not if you want me to fuck you like the good boy I know you can be,” Derek says heatedly.

     Stiles groans, but stays still. 

    Derek continues and unzips his jeans with his teeth. He grabs the waist of Stiles’ jeans with his mouth and pull them down. 

    “Kick your socks and shoes off, and then your jeans,” Derek orders, his cock half-hard and straining up against his belly.

    Stiles moans at the sight, and does as he’s told. Derek growls approvingly as he nuzzles into Stiles’ hardening length. Derek pulls Stiles’ boxers down with his teeth, freeing Stiles’ length.

    “God! Derek!” Stiles whimpers as Derek urges Stiles to step out of his boxers with his hands. 

    Stiles lets Derek push him to where he wants him.

    Derek just takes the head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth and sucks gently. Stiles clutches his own wrist with his hand to ground himself. Even though Derek was sucking his cock yesterday, it feels better. Like he’s never had someone suck his cock before. Which, yeah, he has. Maybe because he just lost his virginity, the feeling is so  _ amazing. _

    Like, you can only watch the same porn video so many times in a row before you stop getting off on it. Maybe that’s what will happen to him and Derek. Maybe not. Who knows. He  _ hopes _ it’s not like that. 

    Because Derek sucking his dick? Pretty fucking amazing.

    “Please, please. More, Derek, more,” Stiles moans.

    Derek moves his head from Stiles’ dick and toys with the head of Stiles’ cock with his fingers. 

    “More what, Stiles?” Derek teases, a smirk on his face. 

    “You. I need you to fuck me. Please. Your fingers, your cock. I need you, please, Derek, please. Been hard since I walked into your class this morning,” Stiles moans.

    “Yeah?” Derek breathes out, smirking as he kisses the inside of Stiles’ right thigh.

_ “Yes,” _ Stiles hisses, panting. 

    Derek hums as he rubs his hand up and down Stiles’ thighs. Derek nuzzles into Stiles’ balls, teasing. He kisses one before sucking on one slightly before releasing it.

    Stiles whimpers. His body wasn’t meant for this kind of teasing. He keeps his hips still and his arms where they are,  _ hoping _ he’ll get rewarded for good behavior.

    “You want my mouth, Stiles?” Derek asks in a low voice, a smirk on his face.

    Stiles nods, desperate. 

    “I need words,” Derek says, sucking Stiles’ balls into his mouth before releasing them again.

_ “Yes!”  _ Stiles gasps, moaning.

    “You gonna beg for me?” Derek questions, a smirk on his face.

    “Please, Derek. Please suck my cock,” Stiles groans. 

    “I can’t hear you, baby,” Derek teases, moving his lips to the base of Stiles’ cock.

    “Please, please suck me off. Please fuck me. Please, Derek, please. Been thinking about you since yesterday. I went home and couldn’t stop thinking about your cock and how perfect it is and how well you took care of me,” Stiles begs.

    Derek hums.

    “That’s more like it,” Derek whispers as he takes the head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

    Stiles moans and stops his hips from thrusting into Derek’s mouth. He grips his own wrist tighter, desperate not to move. But he lets himself moan as loud as he cares to. All of the rooms are soundproof due to too many interruptions with the thin walls. Makes it easier for kids to focus. 

    Plus, Stiles doesn’t have to hold back his moans either. Especially with the locked door. No one is going to walk in on them in an . . . interesting position.

    Derek traces one of Stiles’ veins on his cock with his tongue. Stiles moans and tilts his head back as far as he can without moving his hands or his hips. Derek takes all of Stiles in his mouth and his nose touches Stiles’ pubic hair. Derek moans around Stiles’ cock, causing Stiles to whimper with need.

    “Please, please Derek. Fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers. Fuck me with your cock. Please, please, please,” Stiles pleads. 

    Derek hums as he moves his head off of Stiles’ cock. 

    “Take your shirt off, baby,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear. 

    Stiles eagerly does as he’s told. As soon as his shirt is off, Derek’s lips are on his own. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth, letting Derek nibble on his bottom lip teasingly. Derek’s tongue brushes against his own, and Stiles is  _ so _ ready for Derek’s cock. For Derek to  _ fuck _ him.

_ “Please,” _ Stiles pleads against Derek’s mouth.

    Derek pulls away, a smirk on his lips. 

    “Undress my pants and boxers with your mouth,” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear as he kicks his shoes and socks off. 

    Stiles eagerly does as he’s told, unbuttoning Derek’s jeans with his teeth. He drags the zipper down with his teeth and then Derek’s jeans. Derek kicks them off of his ankles as Stiles puts his mouth on the waistband of Derek’s boxers. Stiles takes pulls them down with his mouth before Derek kicks them off also. Derek pulls his shirt off and grabs Stiles’ waist and turns around with Stiles in front of him.

    Derek backs Stiles up to the desk. 

    “Gonna tremble for me, baby boy?” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear as he strokes Stiles’ cock slightly with his hand.

_ “Yes!” _ Stiles gasps, moaning. 

    Derek chuckles slightly as he walks to the other side of the desk. He rifles through the drawers, searching for something. Stiles groans as Derek comes back, a bottle of lube in his hand. He puts it on his fingers, rubbing his fingers together some. Derek smirks as he slides a finger into Stiles.

    Stiles moans as Derek pushes Stiles up on the desk. The desk is cold underneath Stiles’ back and he moans as Derek moves his finger in and out of Stiles. Derek adds a second finger after a few moments, and soon a third, fucking Stiles with them. Stiles moans as Derek’s fingers brush against his prostate.

    “Please, Derek, please,” Stiles whimpers. 

    “You’ve been so good for me, baby boy. And you beg so beautifully,” Derek says, smirking at Stiles as he removes his fingers.

    Stiles releases a whimper, but stifles it when he sees Derek lubing his cock up.

_ “Yes,”  _ Stiles whispers, moaning.

    Derek lines himself up before pushing in before his hips hit Stiles’ ass.

    “Ready for me, baby boy?” Derek asks, circling his hips slightly.

_ “Yes!” _ Stiles gasps, moaning.

    Derek smirks before he moves his hips back and thrusts back in. Derek starts pounding into Stiles, kissing him as he does so. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth as Derek moves his mouth to Stiles’ neck and sucks bruises there.

    “You like that, baby?” Derek asks, smirking against the hickey he just left on Stiles’ neck. 

    “Yes. You fuck me so well,” Stiles moans.

    Derek interlaces his fingers with Stiles as he fucks Stiles in a different angle. Stiles moans louder, Derek nailing his prostate. 

    “Right there, Derek, right there!” Stiles moans.

    Derek fucks him there harder and deeper. Stiles feels his balls tightening, ready to release.

    “I’m so close, Derek!” Stiles gasps.

    “Cum for me, Stiles. Cum for me,” Derek growls.  

    Stiles moans as he closes his eyes and does. He feels Derek fill him up with his cum. He can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy it. 

     “Thanks for reviving my memory,” Stiles says breathlessly, panting and covered in sweat, managing a smirk. 

    Derek is in the same state.

    “I’m more than happy to revive your memory any time that you need,” Derek replies as he pulls himself out of Stiles.

     “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you liked that chapter. I want to thank Slashpalooza for letting me continue their comic. I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is all of Slashpalooza’s comic
> 
> Here are the links to it on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 1 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385970985/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 2 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385967785/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 3 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385964845/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Part 4 of the comic](https://elementalwerewolf2002.tumblr.com/post/160385959780/slashpalooza-sterek-derekteacher)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I take no credit for the first chapter of this story. It’s just a continuation of her amazing and beautiful comic that you should check out, btw
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
